


imagine: rads tells you a secret

by cursedcontentdotcom



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, BadImagine, Crack, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedcontentdotcom/pseuds/cursedcontentdotcom
Summary: you find out the true reason behind the glaringly neon stars alternate jerseys
Relationships: Alexander Radulov/Original Female Character(s), Alexander Radulov/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	imagine: rads tells you a secret

Imagine...

"Oh my god!"

You've been waiting for this moment all day. As soon as the front door opens, you hurl yourself through it, straight into the loving embrace of your boyfriend.

'Aha, easy Y/N,' Alexander Radulov chuckles, setting you down gently.

'They're so beautiful,' you murmur, still clinging to the front of his shirt. 'The new jerseys, they're _gorgeous.'_

You glance up, but Rads' happy smile has faded slightly.

'Y/N...' he hesitates. 'There's something I have to tell you.'

He looks so nervous. Your excitement begins to curdle horribly in your chest, like sour popping candy.

'What is it?'

'Come in,' he gestures and you follow him into the hall. He leads you through to where you can both sit on the couch, and, taking both of your hands in his, positions so that he's facing you.

You're more than a little apprehensive now. What's going _on_? You've seen a couple of rumours that Tyler Seguin hates the new designs so much that he's requesting a trade. Maybe it's _true_. And given Roope Hintz's impeccable style, it's hard not to think that he might follow. What if the whole team you know and love is about to crumble right before your very eyes?

'Is everything okay?' you ask, your voice trembling.

Rads takes a deep breath. 'Yes and no. I'm not meant to tell you this, but the new jersey... it's _flaunting_ it. So I couldn't stay silent.'

You stare at him, bewildered. What could the new jersey possibly reveal, beyond a garish taste for neon?

'It happened at the Winter Classic,' Rads begins. 'We've been managing to hide it since then, but now... now I don't know. I think it's a warning. I think they _suspect_.'

'Suspect what?' you're holding his hands so tightly that your knuckles have gone white.

'This will sound stupid,' he warns. 'But something happened and I'm ... different.'

'What do you mean?' You'd think you of all people would notice if there was something different about Rads. Out of everyone in his life, don't you know him the best? Sure, this year he and the rest of the team have been particularly electric, but you assumed it was just their hard work paying off.

'It's not just me,' Rads says quickly. 'But I'm where it started. I... was bitten by a radioactive puck.'

You gaze blankly at him, uncomprehending.

'It gave me _abilities_ ,' Rads continues. 'And they spread to the rest of the team. Bowness and Nill suspect but they don't know the truth.'

'You mean...' you say, as the penny finally drops.

Rads nods, more serious than you've ever known him to be. 'I'm radioactive, Y/N. We all are. That's what the new alternate jerseys represent.'

**Author's Note:**

> for queries, requests, or to place hexes, find me on tumblr at [badnhlimagines](https://badnhlimagines.tumblr.com/)


End file.
